pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rabbit Lover
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 06:06, 2011 March 31 Greetings Hi There! It looks you are new here. You can edit some articles here. So, editing on this wiki will add your points. Hey Rabbit Lover, please add some article that doesn't exist in this article. In this wiki, you can also make a blog. Thanks for your cooperation. Friendship, Bureaucrats, Signatures and Advice Of course we can be friends, however I think I'm okay for advice - I pretty much know all I need to know. But if you mean News like you told me then yes feel free to. About Charitwo, I'll have a word with and Admin, see whats going on. Make sure you always sign your messages because that first one you sent to me, I didn't know it was you who sent it. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:53, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Well you have barely been here a day, you do have good edits, but you may have to wait awhile, if I am going to give another user sysop powers, I will have to think it through. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 16:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga Hi! Wanna join Project Manga? If you're interested join today! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Sure, its ok. But how did you make 250 edits in barely 1 day? I made 112 edits on the first day I joined and 104 edits on the second day, then I made 10-30 edits for 2 weeks and then day before yesterday, I made 132 edits and today, IDK, but its above 50! Arceus The God of Pokemon 09:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Sure, buddy. Arceus The God of Pokemon 09:49, April 1, 2011 (UTC) VS. Mew Pics Dude!!!! When you edited VS. Mew chapter, What the heck happened to the pics??! Arceus The God of Pokemon 09:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: IDK how to undelete it so do it for me cuz its ur fault! The pics tell the story and the users dont have to go to some site and pay or download to read Manga! The pics are the main part of Project Manga. Arceus The God of Pokemon 10:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Yea they can read the info, but they can't enjoy the story through pics! Manga is a picture stroy, not a written one. EDIT: Thank you for restoring VS. Mew, but now you removed VS. Bulbasaur's pics! What the heck's goin' on? Arceus The God of Pokemon 10:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Edit Badge Guess what? I got my 57,000th Lucky Edit Badge! :D I also had 56,000th Lucky Edit badge! Now if I get 58,000th, I'll get 3 in 1 row! Arceus The God of Pokemon 10:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I don't care about sysop powers, too much responsibility. I wanna contribute to the Wiki, but my intention is the same as Ash, Paul, Gary (The attitude Gary) and Tobias - Become #1 on the Wiki and be the Pokemon Master! And to do that, I need badges and points. But yes, contribution is important too. Whats the point of being #1 in a Wiki with no substansive articles and stubs? Arceus The God of Pokemon 10:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin My policy will be the same as Charitwo's, a user up for admin must have been here more than a few days, I am sorry but I will not let you be an admin just yet. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 12:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Requesting to be a administrator is generally a bad idea on any wiki I don't find being a admin is so important at all. Being a admin carry a heavy load of works as of current time I also have other commitments on other wikis and I also don't find there is any need for additional admin on this wiki as of now we are working fine. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 18:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Yes, but being an Admin. means that you can delete unwanted articles on sight and don't have to put Candidates for Deletion template and wait for an admin. to delete it and if the admin is inactive for a few days and new users come here and see the erotic article, they'll have a bad impression towards this site. I personally don't mind being a Sysop but I'm not begging to be one, as it is below my dignity to beg. Arceus The God of Pokemon 18:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) IL002 Why did you change the slideshow on IL002 to a gallery? Haven't you read the Project Anime Rules. Please don't do anything like that again, also please read the Project Anime News and Rules daily to check for updates if you edit Anime Articles often. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 19:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! I've seen ya around lately :) Nice to meet you :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oops, i meant around the wiki, not in real life, i doubt you'll meet me, i live in the philippines :P I was just around saying hi! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, America huh? Your lucky, many people probably would want to trade their and battle, and apperantly in our country not so much :'( About help, i may need it in the near future, like when im offline or gone for a day or so, watch over the manga articles and see if someone vandilized it and etc. :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I could see it most of the time O_O Though anyways can i put you on my friend list? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It's nice to have friends ya know :) what do you mean by autoconfirmed? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh congrats :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) If you work hard on it and your intent is to help the wiki :) Though being an admin is a lot of work (i became a beurecrat and an admin and a rollback on another wiki) and it's a lot of responsibility, though if you're ready for it then go for it! :D (Wow, i sound like a mascot O_O haha :D) Anyways always do your best! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Promotion? Well....you might not sure, well goodluck :) it's waay past my bed time! Bye! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 15:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) PokePower Hi man! I'm a PokePower member!! :D Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Tnx buddy. I've also recommended you and AdventureWriter28 to Crimsonnavy about joining PokePower which means, even if I am inactive at the time of your promotion which will require votes of PokePower members, you got my vote regardless of my activity, meaning that even if I am inactive, you have a vote from me. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Note that all PokePower members are not administrators or sysops, only some are. PokePower, is an elite, if you will, organization created by MrArceus. We help develop the Wiki by organizing articles, editing them, improving them, illustrating them, prevent vandalism, maintain peace, etc. They are the highest members of the Wiki. But this doesn't mean that you can vandalize if you are a PokePower Member, as you will be immediatly demoted and be given a warning and ca never become a member again. Repeat vandalizm will result in bans. All members are equal to the law. Bureaucrats, if they break the law, can be demoted by Wiki Staff and Administrators by fellow Bureaucrats. Being a PokePower Member further strengthens your chance to become a Sysop but Non-PokePower members too can become Administrators, though they need personal friendship of the Bureaucrat. Don't take the job lightly and you can apply for 'Asst. Lord of Editing.' Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) What's that supposed to mean? "Feel proud of yourself" What's that supposed to mean? I'm not a patroller... I look out for this wiki, sure but I'm not a "patroller" What you said sounds very criticising, please explain what you mean. First you ask to be friends and now this? I was merely telling you to follow Project Anime Rules. I apologise if you didn't mean to be hurtful but what you said sounded intendingly for a purpose. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) DO NOT DELETE MY BLOG There was a problem posting it and it was marked as spam and stuff but there is nothing wrong with it and if it is deleted I'll repost it in some form so PLEASE don't delete it. PokemonMaster09 Never mind it isn't being deleted but can you delete the goofed up one? PokemonMaster09 Huh? I don't remember stating anything like that, but please feel free to show me the statement (copy and paste it and put it in speech marks) and prove me wrong! :) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It's not up to me I can't really give you an opinion because I don't want to get your hopes up. It's not up to me either. I suggest you talk to an active Admin, bearing in mind if an admin has already denied you then you should wait a couple of months before asking again, making sure during those months that you work hard. You've only just joined this wiki, I've been here for a while and I'm not a Sysop, Admin or Bureaucrat. Not just anyone is chosen, they have to have a very good background with wikis. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:23, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Situation How did you noticed the block on KCorp4000? --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 15:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) B'day Tnx man. Also, are there any games for 3DS? Just askin' Arceus The God of Pokemon 06:51, April 4, 2011 (UTC) B'day Oh too bad. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok I told him to delete the goofed up blog and it does appear gone and I left a message in all caps to only delte the goofed up so it looks like the issue's fixed. PokemonMaster09 Mew was added later There were originally 150 but Mew was added after he appeared in POkemon The 1st movie see my blog for a longer argument. PokemonMaster09 Re:Question Yes, I play the games. I have played Crystal and any games after that, most of them I own, the only games I don't own are Colosseum and some of the Ranger games. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :I personally liked Crystal best, it is the only game that I had that had multiple teams at level 100. Being bureaucrat isn't really anything that special, you just control a little more power. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:06, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I am actually taking a sort of a working break, I just finished adding this template to important articles. I don't think we need a new sysop, I log on every day and Ciencia does too. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Like I said before, I have the same policy as Charitwo, you have not been here long enough, less than a week and it is never a good idea to ask for sysop powers on any wiki. Charitwo never considered a user to be a sysop if they asked for the powers. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:32, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Most likely, if you keep up this pace. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:42, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo rabbit lover I'm roxas2008 can we be friends.Oh and your profile page could use some pics if you want I could put some.Let me know ok. Re:Other Series I am a fan of Final Fantasy and LEGO video games. How about you? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I do like your edits. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't really think of anything that really needs to be done, if you happen to see an article that has a section for anime Pokemon, add the template. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Joining Sure! Well..... So what position do you want? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 02:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Chapter Editor? Sure! Im working on the characters right now and sometimes on volumes but not that much on chapters so you can take the position of Manga Chapter Editor! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:35, April 7, 2011 (UTC) No problem! We need some members :D I asked some people in some wiki's i work on and only one reead the manga O_O well, it's better than nothing :P Haha anyways feel free to create the chapters! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's okay, im not pushing you to edit until you're hands are tired of typing O_O Just edit if you can :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 05:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Huh Like I said, when you started editing, it just happened to be a time when I was sort of taking a break. Normally, I usually edit about 50 times a day or more. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 05:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'm a fan of Mario, but I don't play the games. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 05:41, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Go here and add your name to a template, it's a new way of membership for PokePower. If it does not work, I will message the members for your admittance. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 05:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I will remember. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 06:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I actually, don't keep a friends list, I don't really do that. Plus, if I started one now, I would have to go through my archived talk pages looking for requests, but you can keep me on yours. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 06:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I like those shows too, but I also like Ben 10, Generator Rex, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Naruto and many others that are anime. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 06:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Like the shorts too. Excuse me if I don't write back to you immediately, it is around 2 am here, so I am going sleep soon. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 06:20, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Well, I found a Cyber Internet Cafe so I can come there since my Internet Connection and Cable Lines are cut 'cuz I'm moving. The bad news is, I'll be here only for a week then I'm moving to my grandparents country home (totally remote area) for 2 weeks cuz they are tearing down the house. And then in 1 month, I'll move to a new home which will take another 2 months to get the Cable and Internet connections working. But I'll try to find a new Cyber Cafe near my new home. I'll maybe get one of those USB Internet thingys for my laptop so that I can come in my grandparents home. I'l try. So, I'm doing my best till I perish to my country home. Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Should I recommend here or on the membership page? I, Arceus, vote for RabbitLover as he is a deserving member. Now I'll vote on the membership page. wait. done. Now its 3-0, I voted once. I think AW28 also voted for you. And perhaps Hstar or Crimsonnavy voted. Arceus The God of Pokemon 08:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC)